1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image forming apparatus, i.e., a multi-function peripheral (MFP) such as a multifunctional digital machine; a jobs display and execution method to be implemented by the image forming apparatus; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a jobs display and execution program for allowing a computer of the image forming apparatus to implement the jobs display and execution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
To reduce the product cost, an image forming apparatus may have a small capacity RAM as a main memory.
While executing an input job, for example, such an image forming apparatus often has a lack of sufficient RAM available for a subsequently input job, which is an unsolved problem.
Conventionally, as a solution to the lack of sufficient RAM available for the input job, there is a suggestion that the input job is saved on a non-volatile recording device such as a hard disk drive from the RAM (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-288733).
Meanwhile, in recent years, there suggested is an image forming apparatus that is configured to display a list of the name(s) of one or more jobs, which are input but not executed yet, on a display of an operation panel. This image forming apparatus is further configured to update the list in response to user manipulation, e.g., finger flicking on the display, and to show detail information of a job name selected from the list in response to user manipulation.
Since users instantly finish manipulation, e.g., finger flicking, this image forming apparatus is required to update the list on the display quickly; unless it does it quickly, a negative user experience could be caused. Similarly, this image forming apparatus is also required to show detail information of a selected job name quickly in response to user manipulation.
Even having the functions of: displaying a list of job names, updating the list, and showing detail information of a selected job, as described above, the conventional image forming apparatus, which is configured to save waiting jobs on a recording device form the RAM, still has a unsolved problem as described below.
In general, one job has: job information including image data to be subjected to job execution; and job reference information indicating job details such as job name. This means, the conventional image forming apparatus, which is configured to save waiting jobs on a recording device from the RAM, saves both job information and job reference information on a recording device from the RAM.
To display a list of job names or update the list on the display, the conventional image forming apparatus takes time to restore job names on the RAM from the recording device, which negatively affects the quickness of a response to user manipulation. Similarly, to display detail information of a selected job name, the conventional image forming apparatus takes time to restore the job reference information on the RAM from the recording device, which also negatively affects the quickness of a response to user manipulation. This is a problem in operability to be solved.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.